Tainted Witch
by Bamon333
Summary: Based around when Alaric was possessed by Klaus, Klaus takes advantage of Bonnie whilst possessing Alaric's body this causes Bonnie to spiral out of control..
1. Chapter 1

**(Heya first vampire diaries story so excited to write this I love Bamon but this will be a different pairing hope you like it)**

**Summary: Based around when Alaric was possessed by Klaus, Klaus takes advantage of Bonnie whilst possessing Alaric's body this causes unsaid feelings to rise for Alaric and Bonnie what will happen?**

**Pairing: Alaric/Bonnie**

Bonnie stood in the Salvatore manor alone trying to figure out what their plan of action was against Klaus.

Her thoughts where interrupted by someone entering,

''Alaric what are you doing here Damon's at the grill'' Bonnie said confused,

''Came to see you actually'' Alaric said in a strange tone of voice

Bonnie noticed he was looking around the room as if he had never been here before.

''Are you okay Alaric'' Bonnie as attentively.

Bonnie felt the hard thud as her back collided with the wall, it didn't take her long to realise it was not Alaric.

''Well aren't you a pretty witch'' Klaus taunted smirking in Alaric's body.

''you son of a bitch'' Bonnie said trying to break free her powers where not working on him,

''what did you do to me'' Bonnie said trying to break free

''just a little trick my witch did'' Klaus said holding her tightly against the wall he sure was going to have fun with this witch.

''Now tell me my dear Bonnie what did you have planned for me'' Klaus said taking a strand of her hair away from her face.

''FUCK YOU'' Bonnie shouted furious

''Now now my dear watch your tone'' Klaus said chuckling lightly enjoying the control

Bonnie froze as Klaus softly licked her neck, but he was in Alaric's body this was so wrong.

''get off me you A-hole'' Bonnie said trying to fight against him she didn't like his games.

She supressed a moan as he sucked on her pulse point she felt sick for actually liking the sensation, she tried to close her eyes trying to imagine it was Jeremy.

It just didn't work; she continued to fight against him feeling weak what had he done to her.

''So Beautiful'' he whispered she felt his hand go lower to her thigh, as he lifted her skirt slightly

''don't do this you bastard'' Bonnie said pathetically knowing she had not fight left in her

''Did you always fantasies about you and your dear teacher in this position'' Klaus taunted Bonnie,

''Go to hell'' Bonnie said I mean sure Alaric was very good looking but she never imagined this.

She gasped as she left her panties get torn away, tears cascaded down her cheek she felt disgusted.

She tried in vain to push him away, she stopped breathing as he rubbed her clit she couldn't hold back the moan that left her lips.

''that it, you love it don't you a school girl fantasy come true'' She heard Klaus say smugly tears continued down her cheeks she couldn't believe what was happening.

She gasped as he plunged a finger inside her, she bit her lip not wanted to give me the satisfaction of a moan, and she cried harder knowing she had saved herself being a virgin meant this will hurt more mentally.

She closed her eyes as she put her fingers through Alaric smooth hair she didn't want to look at his face knowing she would feel even more disgusted with herself.

She felt his hand play with her breasts causing her to moan and cry at the same time.

''Ahh…' Bonnie said trying to keep quite as she came, she felt herself slide to the floor

''That was much fun'' Klaus said smirking, Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to an empty room.

She pulled her knees to her chest and cried she never felt too helpless and sick, she knew she could never speak of the events which had occurred that night.

Bonnie was a zombie the next night, Elena called telling her they were holding a meeting they knew about Alaric's possession but he was okay now.

Bonnie ran to the toilet throwing up, just the thought of seeing Alaric made her feel sick knowing he will remember.

When Bonnie arrived she knocked slowly, and slightly shaking

''Witch finally'' Damon said rolling his eyes; Bonnie wasn't in the mood for Damon's games she whizzed past him.

When Bonnie entered the living room she froze near the door, Alaric caught her eye guilt evident on his face,

He mouthed sorry and looked away in shame, she knew it was more her fault that his he had no control she had some at least.

''Bonnie are you okay'' Elena asked looking at her friend worried

Bonnie just smiled forcefully but didn't answer she sat down far from Alaric as possible.

''Now that the witch is here what do we do about Klaus'' Damon said sipping his blood, Bonnie cringed at the mention of Klaus's name.

''Well we don't even know what he looks like'' Stephen said deep in thought, Bonnie let their voices drift in the background.

Her mind was hazy she loathed Klaus, she kept her eyes away from Alaric but when she heard him speak she felt a strange tingling in her stomach.

''So what do you think Bonnie'' She heard Stephen say.

''sorry what'' Bonnie asked flushing red when all eyes were on her, she covered the guilt when Jeremy stared at her with worry.

''come one witch keep up, you need to lure Klaus with your powers'' Damon said annoyed,

Bonnie thought for a while she hated Klaus she wanted him dead but after last night she just cannot be near him she hates to admit it but she is afraid of the hold he has over her, especially with a trained witch beside him.

''no'' Bonnie whispered, she made eye contacted with Alaric which she regretted he looked at her with understanding. Her eyes drifted to his lips then to his fingers the same fingers that touched her softly.

''Bonnie'' Elena said snapping Bonnie out of whatever she was in.

''What do you mean you can't'' Stephen asked confused yesterday she seemed eager to stop him.

''I just can't'' Bonnie said exasperated

''Listen witch if you don't then Elena dies Elena is more important than whatever is going through your head'' Damon spat

''THERE IS MORE TO MY LIFE THAN ELENA'' Bonnie suddenly burst out, the room became silent as they stared at Bonnie in shock at her little outburst

Bonnie regretted it immediately seeing the hurt in Elena's eyes

''Sorry'' Bonnie whispered running out of the Salvatore manor she need to get away,

She ran to the woods and slid beside a tree she cried hard, she hated what he had done to her she just felt so violated.

**Please Review let me know if I should continue x pairing may change to Klaus and Bonnie so let me know what you would prefer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Heya thank you for reading and reviewing, sorry about any grammatical errors I was half asleep whilst writing did not read through the chapter properly promise this will have no mistakes. Oh and as for pairing I will reveal the pairing soon but it will be a twist sorry if the pairing is not what you wanted but it goes with the story)**

**Disclaimer: I promise I own nothing **

Bonnie lay on her bed facing the ceiling for hours; she couldn't sleep knowing what nightmare's awaited her.

She heard a knock on her front door she didn't make any movements to answer it; it was probably Damon coming to give her an ear full about how selfish she was being.

The knock became more urgent; Bonnie huffed and stood up making her way to the door once she opened the door she was surprised to see Caroline.

''At last Bon, girl you look a mess'' Caroline said, Bonnie tried to smile stepping aside and allowing the blonde to enter.

She led Caroline into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed again.

''What do you want Care'' Bonnie asked tiredly she was not in the right mood for a lecture.

''Just wanted to see if you're okay'' Caroline said sitting beside Bonnie.

''Thank you Care but I am fine'' Bonnie said looking out the window trying to avoid eye contact.

''Do not even try it Bon I have known you since kindergarten I know something is wrong'' Caroline said concern deep in her voice; she hated seeing her friend like this.

''Is it so hard to believe that I just don't want to spend my life saving Elena'' Bonnie said knowing it was mean but it had to be said.

''You don't think I know that feeling Bon, you don't think that I wish things could go back to the way they were, before Stephen and Damon came to Mystic Falls. I wish I wasn't a vampire I wish our lives did not involve so much bloodshed but it does'' Caroline said a single tear running down her cheeks.

''I know Care I just wish everything wasn't so complicated'' Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

''I know how you feel, imagine if the roles were reversed do you honestly think Stephen and Damon would care about us, as long as Elena is safe that's all that matters to them and they expect us to risk our lives for her'' Caroline said letting all the pain out

''But that's the thing Bon, Elena is human we aren't that's why we have to protect her because there is no other way'' Caroline continued Bonnie listened knowing Caroline was right.

''I would risk my life for Elena but this time I'm too weak'' Bonnie said fully crying as Caroline held her.

''Bon look at me and tell me what happened'' Caroline said cupping Bonnie's face worry etched on her face.

Caroline had never seen Bonnie so lost and weak.

''You have to promise me you will never speak a word of this to anyone'' Bonnie said seriously.

''I would never Bon'' Caroline said reassuring her friend.

''The night you all went to the grill, I stayed at the manor just thinking things through Alaric came but it was actually Klaus'' Bonnie said looking away.

''Bon what did he do'' Caroline asked afraid of the answer.

''He took my powers away I was immobilised, I couldn't fight him off'' Bonnie said shaking her head.

''Bonnie what did he do'' Caroline repeated beginning to get more worried.

''He violated me Care, he touched me and I couldn't stop it I let him win'' Bonnie said breaking down with fresh tear.

Caroline stared at her shocked tears running down her cheeks she didn't think twice as she gathered Bonnie in her arms and allowed her to cry.

She felt horrible she knew Bonnie was a virgin, which makes it more painful, now she fully understood why she was so afraid this was bad. And to make it worse it was in Alaric's body.

''Shhhh Bon your safe now '' Caroline said stroking her hair; she knew she couldn't tell anyone about this, she just needed to be there for Bonnie.

Bonnie eventually cried herself to sleep; Caroline fixed the blanket on her friend and went home she left a note for Bonnie telling her to meet her at the grill when she woke up.

Alaric Saltzman sat hunched over a drink in the Grill bar, his mind was going overdrive as the guilt was eating at him, he should have tried to gain possession of his body back but he knew it was impossible.

Bonnie's broken face plagued his mind; she looked so fragile and vulnerable the sounds of her moaning rushed through his mind. He shook his head wanting to get the thoughts out of his head it was just plain wrong he knew it Bonnie knew it even Klaus knew it.

Bonnie woke up and groaned when she saw Caroline's note she really didn't want to leave the house and face the real world.

She forced herself up and got dressed in jeans and a plain top with her leather jacket.

She left the house and made her way to the grill she felt shaky constantly looking over her shoulder. When she entered the grill she didn't see Caroline, she sighed and went to find a table.

As she was walking she bumped into a figure,

''Oh sorry'' Bonnie said quickly,

''Bonnie'' Alaric said causing Bonnie to freeze at the sound of his voice.

Bonnie didn't dare to look at him in the face,

''Bonnie we need to talk about this'' Alaric said quietly, he didn't like seeing Bonnie like this she was a strong Bennett witch who never allowed anyone to cross her.

''There is nothing to talk about I'm fine'' Bonnie said wanting to get away

''If you were okay you would be able to look me in the eye'' Alaric said.

''Just drop it okay I have to go '' Bonnie said walking away not waiting for him to respond.

Alaric sighed and walked out of the grill, this was going to be hard.

Bonnie sat down trying to calm her breathing; she hated feeling so weak every time he was around.

''Hey Bonnie'' Elena's voice brought her back to reality, she was actually surprised to see her standing next to her table with Stephen and Caroline.

''Hey Elena what are you doing here'' Bonnie asked confused looking at Caroline, who shrugged her shoulders.

''Just wanted to see if you were okay, it was selfish of us to expect you to beat Klaus'' Elena said smiling at her friend.

''Well thank you for understanding I appreciate it'' Bonnie said returning the smile.

''So that mean you won't help us'' Elena said confused now

''I told you Elena I can't'' Bonnie said looking and Caroline for help,

''We will find another way'' Caroline said trying to ease the situation.

''No I just cannot believe how selfish your being Bonnie, if the situation was reversed I would never let you die'' Elena said close to tear.

''That's just it Elena the situation isn't reversed, and if it was I would never ask anyone to sacrifice their life for me because I would never be able to live with myself knowing someone died for me'' Bonnie said standing up and rushing out of the grill.

If she could defeat Klaus she would but why can't they understand she isn't strong enough, she just doesn't have the fight left in her anymore.

Bonnie went home and once again cried herself feeling worthless.

**heya review please tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Heya thank you for Reviews, and Alerting and everything)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters **

Bonnie was awoken by a knock on her front door, she sighed and stood up she hoped it was Caroline.

Once she got to the door she slowly opened it hoping it wasn't Damon.

''Jeremy'' Bonnie said surprised, she moved aside and let him in, she led him to the living room.

''Bonnie what is going on with you'' Jeremy said sitting on the coach and pulling Bonnie with him.

Bonnie inwardly groaned she really didn't want to go through this.

''Nothing Jeremy why must there be something wrong'' Bonnie said lying smoothly.

''I saw Elena she told me what happened, that's not like you Bonnie'' Jeremy said looking at Bonnie trying to figure what, what was wrong.

''Well I am sorry I upset Elena Jer, but I would appreciate if you just respect my decision and let it be'' Bonnie said becoming frustrated.

''Bonnie I can't just forget it she is my sister I think you know who's side I'm on'' Jeremy said standing up and looking at her sadly.

''Why the hell does their have to be sides'' Bonnie shouted

''Elena is in danger Bonnie she is my sister if you're not willing to help then you're not the girl I thought I loved'' Jeremy said sadly.

''Really fine were over you can leave'' Bonnie said walking towards the front door and opening it

''LEAVE'' she shouted,

Jeremy shook his head and left without a word.

Bonnie closed the door and slid to the ground her body shook with tears, she didn't understand why everyone was turning against her.

She stood up and went to the kitchen she hadn't eaten in days she really didn't want to starve herself.

She took all the ingredients for a BLT, and made a sandwich once she was done she forced herself to eat it even though she really wasn't hungry.

She went back to her room and her phone began to buzz,

''Hey Care'' Bonnie said,

''Hey Bon listen we know who Klaus is, he is definitely in town this time as himself we saw him at the grill, Bon do not leave your house I'm coming over'' Caroline said urgently.

''Okay'' Bonnie managed to breath out she shut her phone and focused on her breathing, she knew he couldn't get in because he needed to be invited but just the thought of him being around frightened her.

She nearly had a heart attack when there was a knock on her door, she sighed knowing it was Caroline.

She opened the door and gasped standing before her was a man, he was tall and very Nordic inappearance, with electric blue eyes. His hair was short close-cropped platinum blond hair. He was very handsome.

''Klaus'' Bonnie whispered eyes wide; she didn't need to touch him to know it was him.

''My dear it's rude to gawk, why don't you invite me in'' Klaus said smirking.

''Never'' Bonnie managed to say still frozen in shock,

''My dear you look terrified'' Klaus said his voice sinister.

''S s screw you'' Bonnie said shakily,

''Now now why don't you invite me in and we can re-enact the other night'' Klaus said taunting Bonnie.

Bonnie left sick,

''Well maybe another time then looks like your friend is here'' Klaus said and disappeared, Bonnie looked around tears running down her cheeks.

She screamed loudly when Caroline appeared in front of her.

''Bonnie are you okay'' Caroline said taking her friend inside.

''Klaus'' Bonnie said trying to calm down.

''He was here'' Caroline asked eyes wide.

''Yeah he left when you came'' Bonnie said feeling calmer.

''What did he say'' Caroline asked curious

''Who cares what he said he wants me dead'' Bonnie said.

''Bon we need to tell the others about this'' Caroline said worried

''NO you promised Care this stays between us no one else do you understand'' Bonnie said grabbing Caroline's pleading with her.

''Okay I promise, but we need to deal with this'' Caroline said.

''Yeah I know but right now I just want to sleep we have school tomorrow'' Bonnie said Groaning.

''I need to go I will see you in school'' Caroline said hugging Bonnie,

Once Caroline left Bonnie eventually fell asleep even though she was still on edge about her encounter with Klaus,

Bonnie's alarm rang loudly waking her up; she really was dreading school,

She wore her black jeans with a white tee and a black hoodie; she didn't care for makeup or breakfast.

She made her way to school with her car, once she got to the parking lot she noticed others had arrived, she got out of the car and noticed Elena and Stefan and to her surprise Damon.

She didn't know why he was here, she walked passed them until her name was called.

''Witch'' Damon said walking towards her,

''Yes Damon'' Bonnie said holding her books in front of her chest.

''Just wanted to let you know, I will be taking over you're history class today'' Damon said smirking

''Why where is Alaric'' Bonnie said

''He went out of town with Jenna'' Damon said in a bored tone

''Oh okay'' Bonnie said walking off; she really hoped he hadn't left because of her.

This was going to be a long day.

**Heya I know its short but I got to get to work make sure you REVIEW please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I know it has been so dam long not sure if anyone is gonna even read this so I put a little preview to see if people are still interested in reading this ..**

**Pairing :Bonnie/Klaus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Bonnie sat rolling her eyes as she listened to an egotistical Damon take over her history class due to Alaric's absence.

She tuned Damon's voice out as she rested her head on the table feeling the weight of sleep taking over since that unfortunate run in with Klaus she was never able to get much sleep, her eyes closed as Damon's voice was completely muted out.

_Bonnie's eyes fluttered open but she was not in her history class instead she was in her bedroom sitting on her vanity._

''_My dear Bonnie'' the familiar voice whispered making the hairs on the back of Bonnies neck stand up,_

_Bonnie quickly stood up and was face to face with Klaus, her heart began accelerating as she backed away from him hoping she could awaken from this horrid dream._

''_Stay away from me'' Bonnie said controlling her breathing; she didn't want him to hear the fear in her voice._

''_Now now my dear Bonnie that is not a nice thing to say to someone who has satisfied you so much'' Klaus taunted as he put his weight on Bonnie as she was trapped against the wall,_

''_Fuck you'' was all Bonnie could say as fear was gripping her she was powerless against him even in her own dream._

''_I could always fuck you my dear Bonnie'' Klaus pointed out as he licked the corner of Bonnie's lip causing her to squirm._

''_Just leave me alone and get out of my dream'' Bonnie said attempting to push him away._

''_Oh Bonnie tut tut when will you ever learn you are nothing but weak around me'' Klaus stated getting irritated with her attempts at pushing him._

_He smirked at her and guided his tongue along her neck and sucked on her pulse point, Bonnie had to supress a moan she would not give him the satisfaction of a moan._

''_Until next time my dear Bonnie'' Klaus whispered as he bit into her neck_

Bonnie screamed loudly as she woke up causing the whole class including Damon to look at her strangely.

She blushed furiously as she picked up her bag and rushed out the room ignoring Elena's voice as she called after her.


End file.
